Inkjet print systems include ink feed systems that ideally supply ink at appropriate ink pressures and temperatures to a print head. Print heads perform best when both ink pressure and temperature are within a specified range. On the other hand, print heads may have degraded print quality if an ink feed system supplies ink with pressure and/or temperature outside the specified range.
Failing ink supply systems that result in excessive ink pressures and/or temperatures can also cause print heads to fail more permanently due to the formation of air bubbles within single jet features that are difficult to refill with ink. These print heads may also fail due to clogged ink passageways from thick sludge caused by cooked ink upstream of the print head.
What is needed is a way to monitor the ink pressure of the ink in the print head to diagnose potential ink supply issues or to prevent a catastrophic failure of a print head.